Wedding Sex
by ExquisitelyUgly
Summary: *Contest Entry for Public Lovin* Bella debates wedding sex with a long-time friend she dated a few years ago to get over her cheating ex-boyfriend. Rated M for language and lemons.
1. Chapter 1

**-Entry for Public Lovin' **

**( www(dot)publiclovincontest(dot)blogspot(dot)com )**  
**  
**-**Hosted by Beegurl3, JandMsmommy, Lovingangels07**

**Title: Wedding Sex**  
**Author: Exquisitelyugly**  
**Summary: Bella debates wedding sex with a long-time friend she dated a few years ago to get over her cheating ex-boyfriend.**  
**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Everything belongs to S. Meyer! **

***Thanks to ILuvWolves for being my beta! You're awesome!**

* * *

"Ugh, I'm a freak of nature," I sighed. "I'm a bridesmaid gone horribly wrong," I added for good measure.

Angela just rolled her eyes at me as she adjusted her headpiece and veil for the trillionth time. "Bella, you are not. You just need a good hairstylist. And someone who knows how to apply make-up," she said with a snicker.

Jessica giggled as she sat on the floor with Alice, the seamstress, who just so happened to be Angela's friend from one of her classes. They were holding and pinning up the bottom of Angela's wedding dress as I stared in the mirror at my frizzy, brown hair; my wan face only brightened by the slash of pink lipstick I'd hastily applied.

"Very funny," I muttered sourly. I knew she was right, though.

I sighed and let go of the mess that was my hair, yanking it into a ponytail for the time being. I smiled as I watched Angela's glowing face in the mirror. We had met in our senior year of high school after I had moved to Forks, Washington. We hit it off immediately and I got to know Jessica in the process. The three of us had been as thick as thieves as soon as we all came to gym one day with notes to get out of volleyball. It worked out for us when we graduated, too. All three of us wanted to go to The University of Washington so we could stay together.

Angela met Alex in one of our literature classes together our first year at The University of Washington. It hadn't taken them long to fall in love with each other; when Angela wasn't with us she was attached at the hip to Alex. He proposed to her on their first year anniversary and I could scarcely believe it was now their wedding day.

Jessica came back in with drinks for all of us a look on her face that told me I wasn't going to like what she had to say. "So, um, Bella… it looks like Edward did come."

I saw them eyeing me worriedly, and I tried to keep my expression under control. "I didn't really expect Alex to un-invite him because we aren't together anymore. That would have been rude."

Jessica passed me an iced tea. "Yeah, and we certainly wouldn't have expected Edward to politely say he was unable to come. No, he knew you would be here and he would take any opportunity he could get to try and win you back."

"What did Edward do?" Angela's friend Alice asked me.

I winced. Edward and I had dated for almost as long as Angela and Alex; that is, until I discovered he slept with someone else. He had swept me off my feet when I met him. Literally. I had slipped on the floor with a full tray in the cafeteria. I managed to get the tray onto a table before going down, but then I realized someone was holding me up. Edward, with the perpetually messy, bronze hair and beautiful moss-green eyes had rescued me from falling straight onto my ass.

He had been charming for the first eight months we were together, and then we fell into the routine of just dating without the charming bits. Edward had been nice to me and the sex had been exciting for awhile, that is, until the novelty wore off. He never strayed from the tried and true and it was all more than a bit boring. I thought we had just hit a plateau in our relationship, but then I found out he had sex with a girl on my floor and according to the hall gossip it had _not_ been tried and true.

I broke up with him immediately, but he persisted in trying to get me back. I really did believe he meant it when he said he was sorry and made a mistake, but after I slept with him again during a weak moment I just knew that wasn't going to be good for me. So I ended it again. He still tried with me, and I had gotten quite tired of the same old song and dance.

"Are you okay?" Angela asked quietly, interrupting my musings after I finished with my spiel to Alice.

"Yeah, for the most part," I said. "I just know he's going to be bothering me today and I'm not interested."

"You haven't really been interested in anyone since things ended with him," Jessica pointed out gently. "It's been too long, Bella. You should get out there and try to meet someone. Or, you know, just have wedding sex."

Angela snorted, but tried to mask it.

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, because that's _so_ _me._"

"Oh, come on! You need something to compare against Edward. And your drunken one-night stand doesn't count!" Jessica said.

"You mean my 'drunken sort of one-night stand'," I muttered.

I shuddered at the thought. I had the brilliant idea of trying to move on from Edward by getting a little drunk and finding a guy I was attracted to. We had just started to get to the good stuff – he was even partially inside of me – and then he passed out. The first and last time I would ever try _that_ again!

By this point the hairstylist and make-up artist had arrived, so we were primped and poked at for what felt like forever. When we finally managed to escape their clutches, I couldn't help smiling at my reflection. My hair was now nice and smooth with a soft crown of braids held together with clips that had real daisies on them. I wasn't one to wear much make-up – if at all – but it was very natural and showed off all the better aspects of my face.

We headed up from the basement of the church where they'd had a salon set up for us. Jessica stuck her elbow in my side.

"Wedding sex alert at three o'clock," she muttered.

I sighed, but obliged her by looking surreptitiously. I frowned a little as I realized something about the man seemed familiar. I knew Alex had a little Native American in his blood – Makah to be precise – so I wasn't surprised some of his friends were Native, too. Yet there was something about this man's russet-toned skin, the way he moved with confidence, the way his laugh sounded, that struck something within me.

When he turned, my jaw nearly unhinged and I practically choked on my tongue.

"I know. Hot, isn't he?" Jess whispered, but all I heard was a buzzing sound in my head.

Jacob Black. It couldn't be.

I hadn't seen him since right before I left for college – when I had broken up with him because I was leaving Forks. It had been a couple years; he had been sixteen at the time and I was eighteen. We dated for four months. I could have easily fallen in love with him; sometimes I suspected I really had, but we never had the chance to continue our relationship, what with me moving away. It plagued me and I hadn't dated for a few months after I left because I felt horrible for hurting him and because I missed him. He had become one of my best friends and that friendship progressed to a relationship over time.

When I came home for Christmas I felt like such a horrible person for not going to visit him. My dad Charlie was best friends with his dad Billy, but I was kind of scared of seeing Jake again. I still had strong feelings for him and I figured a long-distance relationship might ruin the friendship we had.

I smiled a little recalling all the times we had walked on First Beach in La Push, watching movies at his place or mine, going to the tide pools hand in hand. He had been my first kiss and I was his. We used to lay on the couch, legs twined together, innocent as could be until Charlie left the room. Then our hands would roam. Jake had wanted our relationship to progress further, but I was always too responsible for my own good. I always regretted not showing him how much I cared for him in other – more physical – ways.

I was still reminiscing when I heard my name. "Bella Swan?"

I came to and found Jacob was staring straight at me, shock and recognition on his face. I felt my cheeks heat in response.

Before I realized what was happening, Jake swept me up in his arms and was hugging me tightly. When he put me down, I wheezed. "Wow… Jake… that was quite a hug. You're huge!" I said stupidly.

And he was. His long black hair had been cut shorter, but it was still enough to be a little windblown – which it was. His face had matured; had lost the roundness of youth. And he had filled out and up. Big time. His muscles were rounded and looked as hard as rock… and he had a lot of them. He had wide shoulders and a chest that tapered down to a slim stomach and hips. He had incredibly long legs, which probably put him around 6'3. Everything else was the same – the beautiful dark eyes, full lips and gorgeous smile.

"How have you been, Bells?" he asked as he walked alongside me. Jessica made herself scarce.

"Good, good," I replied. "I'm at The University of Washington in Seattle studying literature and business. Are you in school, too?"

"Yeah, I got a scholarship and landed in Seattle Pacific University. I'm studying business and Native American studies." We arrived at the entrance to the church and I had to get in line.

"Are you going to the reception?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'll catch up with you there, okay?" he said and with a quick wave went to take his seat.

I tried my hardest to focus on walking down the aisle in the three inch heels I was forced to wear. I clutched the bouquet and tried not to think about Jacob as I took my place next to Angela with Jessica on her other side. The ceremony was beautiful; I couldn't help smiling as Reverend Weber choked up a little while pronouncing his daughter and son-in-law as husband and wife. My eyes drifted back to Jacob as they kissed, and I found he was staring right back at me.

His smile was infectious; I never could resist smiling back at him. Then I realized Edward was sitting behind Jacob and was smiling at me, too. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes and just shot him an annoyed look, probably confusing the hell out of Jacob in the process.

The ceremony over, we hurried outside to shower the bride and groom with birdseed as they got in their car for the drive to Port Angeles. I knew Angela wanted to get married in Forks because her dad was the Reverend there, but she insisted on driving an hour to Port Angeles to one of her and Alex's favorite restaurants for the reception. It was apparently big enough in the back to turn into a club of sorts.

Everyone followed suit and I suffered through Jessica's endless questions about Jacob. Her eyes widened when I explained who he was. "Oh, I sort of remember him. He was younger than us, wasn't he? And he went to school on the reservation?"

"Yes, he did." I stayed pretty quiet, lost in my thoughts about how I had left him behind and how much it had hurt to do so, so Jessica finally gave up questioning me.

* * *

The restaurant was pretty as we walked through to the back room. The lighting was soft, dimmed as couples ate in the quiet atmosphere. There were scattered pots of wildflowers and the tables were turned certain ways to afford people more privacy.

The room we ended up in was immense, filled with tables and adorned with glass vases that held a single pink Pacific Rhododendron flower. The chandeliers were pretty, but simple, and they cast a soft glow. We sat at the wedding table, groaning at her and Alex kissing every opportunity they got. We dined on salmon, green beans, parmesan potatoes and salad. Every chance I got, I surreptitiously searched the room for Jacob, but couldn't find him. I morosely drank some more wine.

I was anxious to finish eating and find him. Angela and Alex had decided to forgo some of the more traditional events that happened at a reception, so I was able to skip the wedding dance. I was on the dance floor with Jessica, Angela, and Alice and another glass of wine when I felt a tap on my shoulder. With a quick spin that nearly sent me toppling over, I felt a huge wave of disappointment when I realized it was Edward.

"Bella?" he questioned, holding his hand out to me.

I reluctantly put my hand in his and let him lead us around the dance floor, avoiding the daggers my friends were shooting at me with their eyes. I couldn't seem to be mean no matter what.

"Bella, you know how sorry I am…" he started to say.

I raised my hand. "Edward… please. Not now. Not ever actually. I told you it was over and I meant it."

He gave me a pleading look. "But Bella, I love you."

Irritation won over and I tried to pull away from him. His grip tightened and I glared at him. "Let me go Edward. We're at a wedding, dammit, and I'm not in the mood for this puppy-dog routine."

His expression was mutinous as he refused to let go. I began yanking, trying to break free, when I felt someone behind me. "Excuse me. I think you might want to let go of Bella unless you want me to help you let go of her."

I nearly stumbled as he released me quickly while I was in mid-yank, but a pair of warm arms held me up. I turned and was met with a sturdy wall of chest. Looking up, I smiled. "You _are_ here!"

Jake chuckled. "Yeah, I am. I just got stuck in the back."

As he took my hand and gently spun me around the dance floor, he glanced over at a sulking Edward. "So who's the asshole?"

I sighed. "My ex. He cheated on me and while I believe he's sorry, I have no interest in trying a relationship again with him. I don't trust him."

Jake's grip tightened slightly. "Why anyone would cheat on you is beyond me," he said, gently pushing me away and slowly dragging his gaze over me. I felt my cheeks heat at the obvious perusal and the intense heat in his gaze.

He gently tugged me in closer again until I was pressed flush against his body. I felt every ridge of muscle in his chest and stomach and felt my own body react instantaneously. As he moved me around the dance floor, I again thought of how we parted when I left for school.

"Hey Jake?" I said softly.

"Hmmm?" he murmured. I felt his breath stir my hair and I shivered.

"I just wanted you to know I always thought about you. I felt terrible ending our relationship, hurting both of us, when I left for college. I'm especially sorry I didn't come to see you the times I managed to come home. I told myself it was so it didn't hurt when I left again, but I should have come. You weren't just my boyfriend; you were one of my best friends."

He was quiet for a moment as he steered us into a darker corner of the dance floor. The strobe lights that had flicked on and the loud music insured we would have privacy. I felt his lips against my ear and was again flooded with heat.

"I won't lie to you Bells. I was hurt, but deep down I think I sort of knew why you did it. I missed you, but I knew it wouldn't have been easy to maintain a relationship with that much distance between us, especially with me still being in high school."

I swallowed hard. "I just didn't want you to think I didn't care. I really did – very much so. It took me a while to start dating again; no one ever really compared."

I felt him lean forward and saw his dark eyes close to mine. "I know, Bells. You know I cared about you a great deal, too."

We swayed a little to the music and I rested my cheek on his chest. As we moved I caught sight of Edward dancing with another woman, looking out of sorts. He caught my eye. "Who is he?" he mouthed.

I rolled my eyes at him. "A friend," I mouthed back and then turned my head away.

Jake suddenly pulled back and laced his fingers with mine. "Come on, let's go outside for a minute."

Surprised, I let him pull me out the door and onto a deck at the back of the restaurant. Twinkle lights encircled the railing, casting a faint glow over the pond below.

"What are we out here for?" I questioned, turning to look at him.

"For this," he whispered, his hands cupping my face gently. My eyes widened in surprise as he lowered his full, incredibly luscious mouth until it was pressed against mine. I felt as if I were going back in time, back to when everything was light and sweet, but this kiss was different. We both knew what we were doing.

He pressed soft kisses against my mouth until my lips parted in a hum of pleasure. His tongue traced my lips, dipping slowly inside, until I felt his tongue brush mine. I closed my lips over his tongue, sucking and lightly tugging at it. For a second he pulled back and our eyes met. His dark eyes were smoldering as we stared at each other and then I was sitting on the railing with Jake securely holding on to me as we kissed frantically.

His lips were incredible. Amazing.

His one arm was wrapped around my back, holding on to me as my legs tightened around his waist trying to pull him closer. His other hand was under my hair, fingers stroking, as I kissed him with all the pent-up sexual frustration I apparently hadn't realized I had. His soft groan spurred me on and I flicked my tongue against his lips, sliding inside again.

"Bells, I really want to go inside and find… somewhere… to be alone with you." His normally husky voice was even huskier and it sent thrills directly between my thighs.

I wanted to go inside, too and find somewhere to go with him, but I hesitated for a second. Was I really going to do this? I told myself I wouldn't do this again after my "half drunken sort of sex" encounter. This was Jake, though, and I wanted it. _Screw it. I want him and I want him now._

I nodded eagerly. "Let's go," I said, my own voice a bit raspy.

With that assurance in hand, he nearly dragged me through the door behind him, back through the room where everyone was dancing and out into the hallway that connected our room with the main restaurant. I was laughing as he determinedly pulled me down the hall, looking for anywhere we could go.

He pushed a side door open. "Oops, sorry," he said and shut the door just as I saw a couple twined together in there.

A few giggles escaped. "Someone else had the same idea," he said with a smirk.

"Okay, in here," he commanded, hurrying me into another doorway just around the corner.

"A coat closet?" I couldn't stop laughing.

He chuckled. "Yeah, well, it'll have to do. If I don't have you soon, I'm going to go crazy."

My laughter stopped when he backed me up behind the coats until my back was against the wall. His kisses were hungry, his tongue tracing the line of my lips only to dip back inside to stroke against mine. I ran my hands up his back, moving to his chest and abdomen, stroking over the lines of muscle. My head fell back as his lips attacked my throat. I moaned at the feel of his hands sliding up my sides to the straps of my dress.

"Bella, you taste so good," he murmured, tugging the straps down and kissing along my collarbones.

I was desperate for more. I pushed my hips against his and felt his incredibly hard, large cock press against me. I hurriedly unbuttoned his dress shirt, needing to feel his bare skin under my hands. As soon as his chest was bare, I pressed my lips to his russet skin. My tongue sought out his nipple and he groaned.

Jake unzipped the back of my dress and slid my dress down until my breasts were bared. He gripped both my wrists in one large hand and pinned them to the wall over my head while he explored my nipples with the other. I whimpered when he circled them, gasped in pleasure when he pinched them, and cried out when his lips tugged at one of my nipples.

"Mmm Jake, that feels so good," I gasped as he alternately suckled each of them harder.

His hands trailed a path of heat as they released my wrists and grazed over the swell of my breasts, moving down my stomach. Then he was on his knees and I felt my heart give a lurch. I tried to rein in my breathing as he knelt before me, his hands stroking over my ankles only to gently push them apart and spread me further. I felt a rush of wetness in my panties as his hands stroked my calves and tickled my knees.

When his mouth replaced his hands on my thighs, I moaned heavily. Edward had never done this for me; he had told me he just wasn't into it. My fingers clenched in Jake's hair as his mouth brushed over my panty-clad mound.

"Oh… yes… Jake, please… I've never…" I gasped and then realized what I said. My cheeks heated in embarrassment.

Jake looked up and his eyes met mine. "Don't be embarrassed, Bells. Just enjoy it," he murmured.

He disposed of my panties and I tried to muffle my cry as his mouth touched me again. Jake hooked his hand under my knee, pushing it roughly against the wall, opening me further. As his tongue dipped inside me, little panting moans escaped my throat as I held his head tighter. As soon as his lips, teeth, and tongue attacked my overly-sensitive clit, I squeezed my eyes shut, my head thrashing against the wall.

"Oh fuck…" I managed to groan.

"Bells, you taste so fucking good," he moaned against me, sending fire racing to every nerve ending in my body. His mouth sucked and nipped at me, sending me straight over the edge with a little scream as my body arched in response to my intense orgasm.

My legs felt like jelly and I slid down the wall right into Jake's lap. He chuckled softly, pressing his lips to mine, his tongue probing. I tasted myself on him, which turned me on even more. I impatiently tugged at his pants and he helped me rid him of them.

My eyes widened a little at the sight of him; thick, long, and hard. He was a woman's dream come true. He leaned over and began nipping at my earlobe, and I moaned as he lightly swirled his tongue along the inner curve of my ear. I reached down while he nipped along my jaw and cupped his balls in my hand. I was rewarded with a soft moan in my ear.

I gently squeezed, testing him. His hips bucked a little and his breath caught. I gripped the length of his cock, stroking the full length, alternately squeezing hard and soft. "Oh Bells," he groaned. "I want you more than anything. I'm going to bury myself inside of you so deep… you are so wet I'll just slide right in."

I whimpered at his husky voice whispering promises in my ear.

We heard talking outside; he shifted us further back, pulling me onto his lap in the process. The fear of being caught scared the hell out of me, but made the ache deep inside worse. I needed him inside of me; the people outside be damned.

He whispered in my ear, telling me he couldn't stop now, that he would be fucking my brains out even if the door opened. His voice was doing incredible things to my body. My nipples tightened, the area between my legs gave a hearty throb, and my heart was pounding. I still heard talking outside, though it now sounded more like an annoying buzz in my ear as Jake grasped my hips and positioned me over him.

"You're on the pill, right?" he asked pleadingly.

"Yes," I managed to gasp.

As soon as I answered, he yanked my hips down and thrust up into me. I tried to muffle my cry as Jake filled me entirely. I re-adjusted my hips to accommodate him and then I began rocking my hips eagerly. He held me close as his hips thrust up to meet mine.

Suddenly I was flat on my back, Jake hovering over me. He scooped his hands under my thighs and lifted them until my legs were bent and pushed back towards my chest. His hips thrust against mine, going even deeper. I barely recognized the sounds coming from me as his cock stroked my inner walls.

"You feel incredible," he groaned his lips against mine. "So tight, so wet…"

"Jake, faster," I pleaded.

His hips thrust so fast and hard I was sliding inch by inch over the ground. His hand slid down between us, where he gave my clit a pinch. I felt myself stiffen, reaching up to pull his mouth down to mine again. One more pinch and thrust and I cried out into his mouth as my body convulsed with the force of my climax. I clamped down on him and felt him release into me as he gasped and moaned into my neck.

We lay there, dazed, as our bodies trembled.

He gently slid out of me, moving back and pulling me with him. He stroked his fingers over my bare back as I snuggled into him.

"That was amazing," I whispered. I could barely believe I had wedding sex. And I had wedding sex with someone who was incredibly amazing.

"It was," he murmured. "That asshole ex of yours never deserved you, Bella. Your body was meant to be worshipped, your personality was meant for someone to love and cherish you."

I blushed a little as I pulled back and kissed him gently. "Thank you, Jake. I feel the same about you," I said a little shyly. I felt regret at having to leave this little closet, to go back to the reception, but I knew we couldn't stay here any longer. Plus I was beginning to panic over the occasional voice outside now that things were over.

He helped me up as we quickly pulled our clothes back on and into place. He listened at the door as I smoothed my hair. "Come on, the coast is clear," he whispered grabbing my hand.

Once safely outside the coat closet, we headed down the hall.

"What the hell? Why are there a bunch of coats lying on the floor in here?" I heard a female voice say as we walked down the hall.

We both broke into quiet laughter; apparently we had gotten a little too excited at some point. I saw Jessica near the entrance to the restaurant and her eyes widened at the sight of me. Jake caught my hand and I tried not to giggle as Jessica's lips turned up in an "I-told-you-so" smirk.

I felt deliriously happy, but deep down felt a nagging tug that Jake would be going back to his school while I went back to mine. I tried not to let it bother me, but before we went in he tugged me to a stop. Right there in front of Jessica and a few others that had just come out he kissed me slowly, over and over.

"Bells? I hope you realize this isn't the end of us," he said with a little grin. "I'm not letting you get away again."

I was completely ecstatic with that idea, so I smiled right back at him, thrilled that this little sexual escapade could turn into something more lasting. I had my best friend, my first and definitely best boyfriend back… with the added promise of a future brighter than I could have hoped for.


	2. Chapter 2

We were all back at school for another year and I was picking glumly at my muffin in the Student Union building. Angela and Jessica were chattering away about their classes, about Angela moving into an apartment with her husband, about how married life was going, while I just brooded about why I hadn't heard from Jake – minus the one time he called me later in the summer just to catch up with me.

I bit into one of the little pieces I broke off the muffin that had a blueberry in it and smiled a little. Jake had slipped into my hotel room in Port Angeles later that night after the wedding and reception were over. We had made love fast, slow, and frequently that night, but in the morning we played an interesting game of lets hide the blueberries from breakfast somewhere on our body for the other to find.

I was immediately bummed after remembering that. I had been so hopeful we would see each other again, but it had been a little over a month since I had heard from him.

"Earth to Bella." I looked up to see Jessica and Angela staring at me.

"Hmm, what? Sorry," I mumbled.

Angela frowned, a little wrinkle appearing between her eyebrows. "Are you thinking about him again, Bella?"

I sighed. "Yes." I stared down at the table.

I felt Jessica squeeze my hand. "Oh Bella, I don't know what to tell you. You should call him and find out what's going on."

I took a sip of my latte. "I did, but there was no answer. Lets not talk about it, though; I don't want to keep hashing over it and wondering if I did something wrong."

One more swallow of latte and we were on our way to class. In my Comp & Lit class I doodled in my notebook only half paying attention. When I heard the door open, I glanced up and saw Edward heading toward my professor. Frowning I watched their exchange as the class buzzed softly with conversations around me.

Most of my classes Edward wasn't in for which I was extremely grateful. "That's fine, Mr. Cullen," I heard my professor say as I strained to hear. That was all I heard, but I realized what it was about as Edward turned and sat down diagonally from me. I held a groan in. This had to be a joke; he had told me once he had no interest in this class, but now he did? I studiously ignored him as the professor continued lecturing, though I saw him give me the side-eye a couple times. This was beyond annoying now.

After class, I tried to slip out of there quickly to head for my dorm room, but he caught up with me. "Hey Bella," he said with a friendly smile.

I grimaced, my teeth grinding together, as I turned to stare coolly at him. "Edward," I muttered. "What are you doing in this class? You never had an interest before."

He made a move to help me with my bag, but I jerked it over my shoulder before he could. Why could I not just stand up for myself, really tell him what I thought, stop being partially friendly to him and just move on? I was such a push-over.

He fell into step with me. "I talked to my advisor again. She said it would help to have this class, so I finally just bit the bullet and decided to take it. It just happened to work out that I got the same class as you," he added.

I resisted the urge to roll my eyes. "Mmm," I muttered noncommittally. "Well, see you later. I'm meeting Jess; we have plans."

He opened his mouth to say something as he continued to follow me, but I raised my hand. "Bye!" I said hurriedly and speed-walked away from him. Once out of eyesight, I quickly ducked behind a bush until he passed. I could see his eyes darting around as he tried to locate me.

"Hiding behind bushes now to get away from him? You seriously need to do something. Bella, he's becoming a stalker," a familiar female voice said behind me causing me to jump in surprise.

Angela was smiling wryly. "I know," I groaned. "I will, Ang, I swear. I just… need to figure out how."

She linked her arm with mine. "That's what you always say. Come on, let's get you back to your dorm and get changed. It's Friday, classes are over, and we're going to a party tonight," she said with a smile.

"You need to look really hot tonight. Until you hear something you just need to let loose and have fun," Jess was telling me as she fussed with my hair. I pursed my lips and slicked on a little lip gloss.

"I guess so," I said doubtfully. I couldn't get Jake out of my head, though. My mind was on an endless Jacob loop; dancing with him at the reception, kissing those incredible lips of his, the excitement of feeling his body against mine in the coat closet, the way it felt when he drove himself into me in the hotel room…

I bit my lip and tried to focus on simpler things. On things that didn't get me all hot and bothered.

My hair twisted into a sleek ponytail, I dug through my drawers and pulled out a pair of jeans.

"Oh please Bella, I didn't go to all that trouble on your hair to have you wear jeans!"

I rolled my eyes. I wanted comfort – my usual routine – but I didn't feel like being hounded either. Jess pulled out a black skirt made of a silky material and bordered with green. With a sigh I pulled it on. It was too short, but I gritted my teeth and pulled out a matching green scoop-neck top. She raised her eyebrows as I groaned at her choice of shoes; black heels that would make it easy for me to trip in.

Once we were dressed, we met up with Angela and Alex and walked to the party. "You just need to let your hair down, Bella; it will be good for you!" Jess was saying.

I just let her go on and on. The party was in full swing when we got there. I waved to a girl in one of my classes that I got along well with. She waved back before continuing the tongue-diving she had going on with her boyfriend. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes. This was so not me if my last party like this was any indication.

Jessica got pulled out onto the dance floor – or should I say living room carpet – so I hung close to Angela and Alex. I felt like a third wheel, though, as he got us drinks from the kitchen.

"What is it?" I asked hesitantly as Alex handed me a red plastic cup.

He chuckled. "It's okay Bella. It's just beer. I figured that was your safest bet since last time liquor did you in."

I smiled. Angela was lucky; he was a good guy. He even looked out for her friends. I took a sip of beer and tried to look like I belonged when Alex spun Ang out onto the dance floor. I swallowed hard, swirling the beer around in the cup, not particularly interested in drinking it.

I felt someone take my hand, and I turned to find Edward. "Edward, seriously…" I growled angrily.

"I know I have been acting like a stalker, Bella, and I'm sorry. I just miss you."

"Yes, well, I'm sorry to say that I don't miss you and I wish you would stop trying so damn hard. It was a mistake to go back to you after I found out what you did, and really, that is all it was. A mistake."

He looked hurt, and I felt that tug of remorse. I hated feeling weak, but I could never hurt someone without feeling horrible about it. "Just one dance?" he asked quietly.

"If I dance with you once, do you promise to leave me alone?" I countered. "I don't wish anything bad on you, Edward, but I'm done with this."

He nodded, so I allowed him to lead me onto the dance floor. He wrapped his fingers around mine, his other hand curling around my waist. His hands guided me into moving with him, but I averted my gaze and stared off to the side. I missed Jake and I squeezed my eyes shut to try and keep memories of our night together out of my head. When I opened my eyes I saw Jessica watching me and shaking her head. I knew she was thinking I was taking Edward back, but that wasn't the case. I knew I would have to explain what was going on to both of them, though, because I had made Jessica promise me she would open the door if I put up the _Do Not Disturb_ sign. It was after I had slept with Edward again after everything had happened; I told myself I was being cautious.

I felt no urge to rekindle anything, though, but I needed to let them know. When the dance was over, I gave Edward a slight smile. "Find someone and be happy, okay?" I said and slipped through the crowd of people and out the front door.

There were still faint tinges of pink and gold in the sky as the sun was nearly set. It must have rained a bit while I was inside because the rays of the waning sun caused the rain in the grass to sparkle. It was a beautiful night; one that brought out the amorous couples. I could see a couple in the dark corner of the porch, kissing, nearly climbing on each other. There was a couple in the yard, holding hands as they walked toward the gazebo in the backyard.

The urge to just walk back to my dorm and go to sleep was strong. I finished the beer Alex had given me. With a sigh I stood to go back in to tell my friends I was heading home.

Just as I was about to go inside, I heard my name. "Bella?" The husky timbre of that voice froze me in my spot, hand stretched out to open the door. I turned around and came face to face with Jacob Black. Or rather face to chest.

"Jake?" I murmured faintly.

His lips lifted into that beautiful smile I loved, his dark eyes roving over my face. Before I could think of anything to say, I was leaping into his arms instead. He smelled so good – a mixture of soap and fresh air. I felt the heat of his large hands on my back all over my body.

When I finally pulled back, I glared at him. He smiled slightly, looking a little ashamed. "Come on, dance with me just once, Bells? We can talk after that. I promise," he said sweetly.

He led me inside where he proceeded to envelop me in his arms. I was glad I was wearing heels for once; it put me a little closer to his face so I could wrap my arms around his neck easier. His fingers stroked a trail over my back, his nose nuzzled against my neck and up to the sensitive area behind my ear. His other hand was playing with my hair, twisting strands of it around his fingers. My whole body was shivering at his touch.

We stood there, barely swaying, just taking in the feel of each other again. Once the song ended we went back outside. He smiled down at me. "I could use some coffee. It's been a really long day."

He took my hand and we walked in silence to the coffee shop nearby. Once we had ordered our drinks and sat down, I stared at him silently.

He laughed softly. "Surprised to see me?" he said with an incorrigible grin.

"You could say that," I replied dryly. I took a sip of my iced coffee. "You couldn't call me to say you were coming for a visit?" I kept my tone half-joking so I didn't reveal how much it bothered me that I hadn't heard from him in over a month.

He blew lightly on his steaming coffee and his dark eyes met mine. I felt that little fissure of excitement whenever he looked at me like that. "I'm sorry I didn't call, Bella. I should have, but I wanted to surprise you after I got things all figured out. It took awhile."

I frowned. Before I could ask, the waitress came over to see if we needed anything else. I shook my head no, but my eyes narrowed when her gaze locked onto Jacob.

Locked on and stripped him with her eyes.

"If you need anything, just let me know," she said with just the slightest emphasis on anything. My jaw tightened, but Jake didn't seem interested. "Thanks," he said lightly his eyes still on me.

She gave one last lingering look over her shoulder, and I couldn't help but roll my eyes. Jake caught it and snickered, causing me to blush. He thankfully didn't comment on that.

"So? What was this big surprise that you couldn't call and tell me about?" I asked curiously.

He leaned back in his chair with a stretch, his shirt outlining his perfect chest muscles. I discreetly wiped away a little drool. "Well, Bella, I'm not actually here visiting…"

I frowned unsure of where this was going.

"I transferred here," he said simply. "I wrapped up some things at school, made sure I could transfer credits, managed to get another scholarship, and got a job lined up. I also have to meet someone tonight yet at a nearby apartment that I'll be renting."

My mouth dropped open as I stared at him in shock. I couldn't believe it. He was going to be going to school with me? He would be here for me to see him, touch him, and kiss him as often as I wanted?

He laughed softly at my expression. "How? Why?" That was all I could manage.

"There wasn't anything there that I couldn't take here to be honest. And I meant what I said to you; that wasn't going to be the last time you saw me."

I struggled to regain myself. "That's great, Jake, it really is, but what about your friends?" I wanted to be fully thrilled, but I felt bad that he might have given something up.

He reached over and played with my fingers. "There wasn't anyone I couldn't bear to leave behind," he teased me gently. "I'll still talk to friends I have there and my closest friends don't even go to school with me. You remember Quil and Embry, right? I talk to them and we visit each other as often as we can. Plus I see them when we all go home for the holidays or breaks. I promise it wasn't a big deal to transfer, Bella; I wanted to be closer to you."

I smiled, feeling a little more reassured, and laced my fingers through his. "I'm glad you're here," I murmured. "I missed you."

He tightened his grip on my hand, urging me out of my seat and around the table to perch on his lap. A little embarrassed, I tried to lean away from him a little bit, but he was having none of that. I was held securely on his lap, tucked up against him.

"I missed you, too," he said as he kissed along my ear. Goose bumps rose on my skin.

He continued with the little kisses along my ear, and he then proceeded to move down my neck. He tasted me with his tongue and I began to feel the heat between my thighs. I wiggled around so I could reach him better and our mouths brushed against each other. His teeth caught my lower lip, gently tugging, until I gave a little moan and tried to kiss him deeper.

With a soft laugh, he pulled back slightly, teasing me with little licks and nibbles. His tongue traced the line of my lips, and I reached up and fisted his hair, holding him close as I stroked my tongue against his. I could feel his breathing deepen, his grip get tighter as he allowed me to penetrate his mouth with my tongue.

His mouth was so incredibly warm and silky. I could sit on his lap forever and just kiss him. He kissed with his whole body; hands stroking my arms, tangling in my hair, cupping my face or tracing my features, his body shifting restlessly against mine, and he moaned softly as he got into it. It was an incredible boost to know he was so into kissing me and I felt the same way about kissing him.

His mouth angled another way against mine, his tongue teasing mine. Our breathing had escalated into a soft panting. Suddenly he was pulling away from me as I heard a throat clearing somewhere in the vicinity. A flush began working its way up my neck when I realized it was the waitress with an annoyed look on her face.

"Pardon my interruption," she said dryly. "Is there anything else I can get you?" She was trying to get us to leave; that was apparent.

"No, we're finished," Jake said smoothly. She handed him the check and flounced away. My cheeks felt like they were on fire and Jake laughed softly at me.

With a small huff, I struggled to get off his lap, shocked at how easily I had forgotten where I was. He threw some money down on the table and taking my hand, led me out the door into the cool night air.

"Well, my building is right over there…" I started to say motioning toward the red brick building that housed my dorm room.

"I know," he replied. "I did my research. I'll walk you there. My car is parked in that lot, so I'll head over to my apartment to finalize everything."

I nodded, wondering if that meant he wasn't going to come back, but I felt stupid asking. I wasn't sure if we would just jump right into a physical relationship or not, since we already had sex, but I was feeling a bit off-kilter and didn't want to look silly. Once we reached the front doors, he gave me a slight smile.

"I'm going to go take care of this. I'll come back after that?" he asked raising an eyebrow at me.

I cheered inwardly. "Sure. I'm in room 320," I said casually as my stomach performed a series of spastic flips.

His fingers stroked over my cheeks and brushed over my lips before he left me standing there as my lips nearly hummed from the heat of his touch.

########################################################################

I stood in the middle of my room completely unsure of what to do. I picked up any clothes that were lying on the floor – which were all Jessica's. I nervously shifted things around on my desk, making sure everything was in their proper spot.

I gave the sink a quick scrub, thankful I had just cleaned the whole bathroom recently. I pulled my drawers open, staring down at the folded pajamas, debating if I should change or not. Was that too forward and obvious?

"Why am I nervous?" I mumbled out loud to myself. "This is Jake."

I pulled out the ponytail holder and brushed my hair out. I popped a breath mint in my mouth. I sat on the bed, staring blankly at the door. Then I jumped up in frenzy and ripped through my desk drawer looking for my _Do Not Disturb_ sign that Jessica and I used when we needed to be alone with someone.

We had a good plan set in place; we both had back-up places to stay if such an event occurred so we didn't put each other out with nowhere to go. And Angela and Alex agreed to always let one of us stay in their spare bedroom as an extra back-up.

There was a knock on the door and I jumped. My eyes widened as I realized just how much time had passed. I opened the door and Jake stood there, looking more than delicious, with a little smile on his face. My eyes roved over his jean-clad legs, over the faded t-shirt he wore that emphasized his chest. They traveled up the smooth russet skin of his neck to his familiar and beautiful face.

His dark eyes were roving over me as well.

"So… can I come in?" he teased. I realized we had been standing in the doorway just staring at each other.

"Of course," I said hurriedly moving aside to let him in. I bit my lip, grabbing the sign even though I wasn't sure, and quickly hung it on the knob and closed the door.

He gazed around my room, his eyes lingering on the pictures of me and my friends that were stuck on my bulletin board. He smiled as his eyes located a shot of me and him back in our high school days, arms around each other, with big cheesy grins on our faces as we were caught snuggling against our driftwood log on the beach.

"I remember that," he said with a smile. "As I recall you were getting a bit frisky that afternoon; thankfully I managed to slow that shit down before your dad snapped that candid of us."

I laughed. "Sure, sure. That's not how _I _remember it!"

He smirked. As he walked around my room taking things in, he murmured, "I just couldn't seem to keep my hands off of you."

I remembered that all too clearly – we had both been at that stage where we were thinking more and more about taking the final step – so we had been going a bit further than usual. Jake's hair was long at the time and I remembered the feel of it tickling my face as he leaned over me. His body had been thinner at that time, too, the muscles just beginning to show.

I had loved running my hands up over his biceps to his shoulders. The feel of his hand on the bare skin of my stomach had been warm and shaky with nerves. Those early memories mixed in with the feel of his body in the coat closet and the hotel room, muscles hard and much thicker.

His hair hadn't brushed my face anymore, but the feel of it when I ran my fingers through it was still as silky as could be.

His hands never shook, though.

Suddenly I realized Jake was standing in front of me as I pulled myself away from my memories to face what was in front of me now. His eyes were heated as he watched me daydream about our time spent together that day.

He stroked my hair, playing with it, as his other hand dipped under the bottom of my shirt to brush over the bare skin of my waist. His mouth hovered over mine as my heartbeat kicked into overdrive at his nearness and the sweet scent of his breath. His mouth brushed against mine, and then he kissed the corner of it, pressing tiny kisses against my jaw until he reached my ear.

My eyelids fluttered at the exquisite feel of his lips. He parted his lips, and my head tilted to the side.

"Bells?" he whispered against my ear.

"Hmmm?" I murmured back. I clung to his shoulders, my knees feeling weak.

"Take off your clothes."

########################################################################

**AN: Yes, I'm a big tease. Sorry. ;) Anyway, just so you know, more than likely this will get two more chapters before I finish it off!**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Lemons knows no bounds in this chapter. Enjoy!**

**Also, wanted to let everyone know that the Jacob Black 'n' Pack is accepting wolfpack related nominations through Monday the 23****rd**** if you would like to vote for your favorites! Link is: ****http:/jacobblack-n-pack[dot]blogspot[dot]com****. It's the Thurs. August 19****th**** entry and you can view the categories and then click on nominations to post your own. This is, I believe, an 18+ community, though, and you might need to be registered to nominate. Just an FYI.**

**There are also nominations being taken for The Underdog awards at TheAir_TheSun on Livejournal. Link is: ****http:/community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/theair_thesun/96200[dot]html****. You can't post anonymously, though. You'll need an account to have your noms accepted!**

**Just wanted to let you all know in case you're interested in showing love to other fellow wolfpack lovers! **

########################################################################

I heard what he said through the fog clouding my brain. My body was shaking with lust and he had barely even touched me yet. Slowly I became more aware as his hand coasted from one side of my waist to the other.

I pulled the bottom of my shirt up as I lifted my arms, dragging my shirt over my head. I was glad Jessica had talked me into the new bra and panty set I had bought as Jake's eyes darkened and latched onto my chest.

"So beautiful," he murmured. His eyes were still on my breasts, and I smirked a little.

I barely had time to react before I was pushed up against my nightstand. Jake's hands aggressively pushed my skirt up, his fingers hooking into the matching lace panties I was wearing. A quick tug and he had them down my legs in a flash.

His mouth crashed onto mine, his tongue sliding deep into my mouth. A drawn out moan at the feel of his heated mouth rose from deep within me. Our lips were slick as we both tasted each other with abandon.

His right hand was fisted in my hair, tilting my head just so, enabling him to feast on my neck. "Jake," I gasped, arching my hips toward his incredibly hard cock still hidden in his jeans.

His other hand smacked onto the wall behind me, effectively pinning me in place. "Bells, unzip my jeans," he ordered in a husky voice.

Jake's take-charge attitude during sex was a complete turn-on. He had made me so wet the night we spent together in the hotel, and he was doing it again. I felt the moistness between my legs. I undid his jeans and yanked them down as far as I could. He smiled at the show of aggression and finished by kicking them off.

He wasn't wearing anything underneath and now I was nearly dripping.

He released my hair and explored the skin of my thighs. He continuously moved higher until he was close to where I wanted him. With no warning whatsoever, he plunged two of his fingers into me.

I cried out in surprised pleasure. He bit my lower lip, pulling it out gently, and then sucking on it as he continued to pump me and get me even more stirred up. Suddenly his fingers were gone; he dipped his damp fingers into my bra where he teased and tickled my nipples.

"Oh… oh… mmm, that feels good," I whimpered as his mouth replaced his fingers. He tongued my nipples through my bra.

"You think that feels good?" he gasped, his dark eyes looking up at me.

Before I could answer his large hands were gripping my hips, lifting, and he thrust himself into me heavily. My fingernails scraped up his back, under his shirt, as he bucked his hips into me. I was half sitting, half propped up against my nightstand and everything on it was rattling with the force of his thrusts.

"Oh fuck," I panted as his heavy cock stroked a fire deep within. I felt myself tightening around him each time he thrust, as if my body was trying to hold him deep within me. It was then that I felt something jabbing me in the back; I hardly noticed until now.

I gripped his ass, fingernails and all, my inner walls contracting as I came closer to orgasm. "Shit, you feel so good," he groaned. I felt the muscles in his ass flex as he thrust again; we knocked more items off the nightstand. The backs of my knees throbbed from banging against the nightstand.

Abruptly his hips slowed as I got near to my orgasm. "J-Jake," I managed to gasp. "Don't stop!" I nearly begged. He reached down and tweaked my clit sending me crashing over the edge with a small scream of pleasure. My body twitched and shuddered from the top of my head to the tips of my toes.

I felt close to collapsing, but he lifted me, turned, and tumbled me onto the bed and came down on top of me. My bra flew off as did any remaining clothing we still had on; or partially on. He pushed my legs as far apart as they would go. His teeth dragged over my nipple as he renewed slamming his hips against mine. My back was sliding up the bed, my head occasionally thumping against the headboard.

I felt myself yanking at his hair, biting his neck, when suddenly the door flew open. I gave a small shriek as Jessica stood there. Her mouth had dropped open in shock as she took in what was before her. Thankfully we had somehow managed to get under the covers, though I wasn't sure how.

I pushed at Jake, but as he caught sight of my roommate and best friend, he just moved his arms and kept me covered. What shocked me was that his hips still moved against mine, but just a little bit slower. He wasn't stopping.

"Oh my God, I'm sorry, I thought…" Jessica gasped faintly, her eyes wide in surprise, and then she hurriedly backed out of the room.

"Jake, what were you…," I started to gasp, but then my gasp turned back to pleasure as he pinned my arms above my head and drove his cock so deep my body rocketed to another orgasm.

Moan after moan slid from my throat as I arched against him, the pleasure almost too much to bear. He moaned and shuddered as he came inside me. As my body began to calm, Jake brushed my hair off my sweaty forehead.

"Oh shit," I groaned. "I can't believe Jessica walked in. I completely forgot about our secret code. What the hell were you doing still going at it while she was in the room?" I added smacking him on the ass. Now that I had time to think about it properly, I was mortified.

He laughed and slid off of me, pulling me close. It wasn't exactly a big bed. "We were too close; I wasn't about to stop. We were covered anyway," he said laughing at me.

I rolled my eyes. "Sure, sure. Except now I have to face her after all that."

He smirked and kissed the tip of my nose. "Go to sleep, Bells," he teased. "You look exhausted." I really was and as much as I wanted to talk to him I knew we should get some sleep.

He tilted my chin up and I felt the light press of his lips against mine before sleep overtook me.

########################################################################

Jake left in a hurry the following morning. He had to unload his stuff at his new apartment, which I promised to help him with, after I finished an essay that was due the next day. I headed down to the cafeteria to swipe an apple, a carton of milk, and a small box of Apple Jacks. As I was heading back down the hall toward my room, I saw Jessica had arrived.

Cringing I hurried into the room and waited with bated breath.

"So…" Jessica said dryly. "Enjoy yourself last night?" Her tone was half annoyed, half amused.

My cheeks heated immediately. "Jess, I'm _really_ sorry you had to, uh…see…" I couldn't even finish my sentence.

"You doing the nasty with Jake? Bumping uglies? The horizontal mambo? Yeah, I'm sorry, too," but I caught a slight smirk on her face.

I sighed trying to resist a hysterical giggle. "Yes, well. Again I'm sorry; I don't think we need the _code_ anymore, though."

She laughed. "No, probably not."

I explained what was going on to her, how Jake was transferring here and how we would continue a relationship, and I felt my cheeks warm when she remarked it certainly seemed as if I had a good time with him so that was probably a great thing. Once we wound down, I worked on my essay until it was completed.

I walked to Jake's apartment, which was just outside of campus. The apartments in that area were pretty stone ones, and the lawns were well-cared for as I saw butterfly bushes and plenty of colorful wildflowers spilling out of pots. When I knocked, the door swung open and I was caught off guard as Jake swung me up into a hug. Giggling, I wound my arms around his neck.

"I've been thinking about you all day," he murmured in my ear.

I grinned and brushed my lips over his. "Same here."

"How did it go with your friend?" he asked teasingly.

I rolled my eyes at him and muttered fine as he laughed. He introduced me to his roommates, one of them being a friend of his that went to school here. The other guy was someone that Jake's friend knew. He showed me around the apartment; it was a simple set-up, but most importantly there was a bedroom for each of them for which I was grateful. I helped him unload more of his stuff which he piled in his room, half-heartedly unpacking some of it.

I offered to help him unpack, too, but he insisted he would do it the next day. "It's our last night of the weekend. I'd rather spend it going out with you, and then coming back here," he said with a wiggle of his eyebrows.

I smirked. "Sure, sure. Where do you want to go?"

"There's a nearby club that is eighteen and over; thought maybe we could go there. You could see if your friends are interested in going, too."

I agreed and called Jess and Angela who were both into going with. We ate an early dinner of Thai take-out in Jake's new, tiny kitchen. I went back to my room to change into another short skirt Jessica forced on me and a silky purple tank top. Jake met us at our dorm and as we began walking toward the club, he wound his fingers with mine and smiled down at me.

I grinned back, loving the feel of his large, warm hand wrapped around mine. Jess was a little shy at first because of what happened, but she loosened up quickly and soon the two of them were joking around like old friends. Angela was on my other side and leaned in to whisper in my ear.

"I heard Jake has a nice ass," she said trying to hide a grin and failing.

I blushed. "We were under the covers! Geez."

She laughed. "Apparently you weren't covered enough."

I sighed, but couldn't help laughing with her.

The club was full already at ten o'clock, but we managed to get in. Jake still had my hand in his as he led us over to the bar. "What would you ladies like to drink?"

We were all just shy of twenty-one, so we all ordered sodas. We scanned the club, decked out in white, red, and green lights that moved sporadically over the dance floor. There were tables and couches around the perimeter of the room all in black and white leather. There was a huge amount of people on the dance floor.

Jake's lips brushed against my ear sending tingles down my spine. "You wanna dance, Bells?"

"I'm not very coordinated," I said sheepishly. "But you already know that."

He chuckled as he led me onto the dance floor. He pulled me close until I was pretty much straddling his thigh. Jake moved sinuously which surprised me; he had been rather clumsy and awkward, too, back in high school. He had improved apparently. I felt the heat between my thighs build as I rubbed myself discreetly on his leg. The only barrier was my panties which didn't do much.

His hands were cupping my ass now, urging me to grind against him. I forgot I was in public, squashed between other bodies, as I ground myself against him. I tightened my grip around his neck, rubbing my breasts against his chest.

I heard his husky moan in my ear as he nipped my earlobe.

I smiled, feeling more and more powerful, as I turned my back to him. His arms wrapped around me, his hands now spanning my stomach. I experimentally swayed my hips, arching my back a bit, so I was rubbing against him.

I was rewarded with a stroke of his tongue along my neck.

My hips moved slowly as I rubbed his cock - that was now standing at attention - with my backside. I heard his groan as he tightened his grip on me, his lips gliding along my cheek until I turned my head. His lips captured mine and I looped my arm back over my head and around his neck.

His tongue teased my lips open until all I could feel was the heat of his tongue sliding in and out of my mouth, his hips pulsating against me, and his fingers grazing the underside of my breasts.

I was so wet by then that I knew I needed to go outside and get some fresh air. Jake followed me, though; on our way out I saw Edward was there and was staring at us. Eyes narrowed, he pursed his mouth into a thin line as he gazed at me. I rolled my eyes glad that he had seen us together – I guess that's what he needed to see to finally get it.

Outside Jake sprawled on a bench set off a bit from the door, but it was still visible. With a wicked grin, he tugged me off-balance, and I ended up on his lap. He brushed the tip of his nose against mine and then our lips met in another heated kiss. His tongue was exploring my mouth again, sliding over mine and going deeper, tasting as much as he could.

He shifted me on his lap, his hand discreetly sliding between us, where he worked his hand under my skirt. "Jake," I gasped. "What are you doing? We can be seen and heard, you know!"

"I know," he said, his full lips curving into a half smile. "I guess that means you'll have to be quiet," he added.

My eyes widened as I realized he intended to go all the way. He ripped my panties, sending a jolt of heated lust racing over my body, and he quietly unzipped his jeans and worked himself out. My body was aching, every nerve ending pulsing with excitement. I couldn't believe I was doing this; it was so unlike me. Jake adjusted me on his lap, my skirt spread out over the necessary area and I was only partially facing him. He lifted me slightly and then yanked me down onto his cock, impaling me fully.

My mouth parted slightly, but Jake clapped a hand over my mouth. "Remember," he whispered. "You need to be quiet." When I nodded, he let go and lifted me again, sliding out, only to plunge back into me.

Soft little pants and grunts were coming from the both of us. He tweaked my nipple through the soft fabric of my shirt, and I whimpered. He took my chin in his fingers, turning my face to his and kissing me slow and deep.

A few people came out of the club, and I felt my body stiffen. They glanced over, but Jake was casually nuzzling me. When they turned away, a thrill shot through me; no one knew he was buried deep inside me and still pulsing lightly against me. As they began to disperse, Jake took that moment to give a hearty thrust. I bit my lip to stop from moaning out loud.

Once they were gone, he picked up the pace and began thrusting his hips upward, bouncing me on his lap in the process.

He cupped my breasts as they jolted with each thrust of his hips.

"Yes-s-s-s," I hissed. I was close, and Jake lowered his hand to move up my skirt. His long finger stroked a circle over my clit and that was enough to send me flying again.

My face was buried in his neck as I tried to quiet my moaning. He exploded inside me, his face strained with the effort of keeping his gasps under control. When we finished, we were both panting softly. He kissed everywhere he could reach on my face.

"That was hot. _You_ are hot," he whispered in my ear.

I smiled, thrilled and feeling like a million bucks. Jess and Angela chose that moment to come outside and spotted us. Very discreetly Jake zipped his pants up and I slid off his lap, conscious of the fact that I wasn't wearing any underwear. Trying not to look obvious, I saw Angela and Jess examine me closely anyway.

We headed back inside and danced a little longer. We headed out a couple hours later to go home. "We'll walk you home first, Ang," Jake said since Alex hadn't been able to come.

She smiled gratefully. "Thanks, Jacob, I appreciate that."

We laughed at how Jess had two guys trying to dance with her, Angela dancing alone and drawing an admiring crowd with her sultry moves, and they teased me mercilessly about our little bump and grind. By the time we got Jess back to our dorm and we left to go back to Jake's apartment, my blush finally faded.

We were both exhausted when we got back, so I changed and wore one of Jake's wife beaters that hung to mid-thigh. He was already sprawled out in bed. "Hot," he teased as I slipped quickly into his room just in case one of his roommates was out of their room.

I smirked. He held out his arms to me, and I slid into bed and right into his embrace. He kissed me softly before curling himself around me.

########################################################################

I woke slowly, feeling something tickling my stomach. I squirmed a bit as my eyes opened; Jake had pulled the covers away from my body and was kissing along my lower stomach and over the indentation of my hip. I threaded my fingers through his hair, feeling the heat beginning to build every time his mouth lowered.

"Mmmm," I murmured, still drifting in that sleepy – and now horny – state.

I frowned when Jake's mouth began to travel up my stomach instead of down. I cracked my eyes open again and what could only be described as a whine slid from my mouth. "Ja-a-a-ake."

He laughed, his breath raising goose bumps on my bared skin.

He nibbled his way up my neck to my ear. "Be-e-ells," he teased me.

He propped his head on his hand and gazed down at me and my major frown. He pressed his mouth to mine and whispered, "Touch yourself, Bells. I want to see you pleasure yourself."

My eyes widened as he moved the covers off my lower half. Oddly I still felt a little self-conscious, but Jake wouldn't let me cover myself. "Jake, I don't know…" I started to say before his lips worked their way towards my mouth again.

"Please?" he said softly. "I don't want you to be uncomfortable, but I want to watch. You look so beautiful when you come; soft and warm, your back arched as you come, and your mouth parts just a little..."

He was playing hardball. I could hardly resist the please, but in that husky voice while complimenting me with dirty talk? I was done for. A little awkwardly I slid my hand down between my thighs. I stroked my finger over my folds and saw Jake's eyes darken.

Feeling a little more emboldened, I slid two fingers inside of myself, moving them in and out slowly.

He groaned softly as I began to pant a little when I moved up and began circling my clit. It didn't take long; staring at Jake's beautiful face as he stared at me, mesmerized. As my hips began to arch up when I hit the peak, Jake was kissing me.

His mouth was urgent, his tongue delving deep. He kissed his way down between my thighs. I barely came off my high when he drove his tongue into me. I gave a muffled scream as his mouth latched onto me.

I tried to squirm away at first, my body highly sensitive, but he dragged my hips right back. I was whimpering and shaking as he began to drive me even higher with his tongue, teeth and lips.

"Shit, you taste so good," he gasped as he moved back out, and then slid upward to nip at my clit.

I grabbed at his hair, my hips now arching up, trying to get more, more, and more. Jacob's tongue was like heaven, like that perfect musical note that makes your heart swell, and I couldn't get enough. As his perfect tongue circled and pressed against me, his teeth gently tugging, I felt the pressure build to a fever pitch.

His eyes met mine, and I deliberately reached down and pinched my own nipples. His eyes darkened, his tongue pressed urgently, and I climaxed with a scream that I muffled with the pillow. It was drawn-out and I gasped and moaned as I pressed my hand gently to Jake's head to urge him to stop; otherwise I would combust. I noticed Jake's hips moving against the bed, and he gave a grunt as he came.

"Damn," he gasped. "I haven't jizzed on my bed in a long time."

I couldn't help the snort of laughter, and he grinned unabashedly at me. Then his eyes darkened a little as he caught sight of the bruises on the backs of my knees when I shifted on the bed. He gently turned me and saw the one on my back.

"Baby, was this from the other night?" he asked concerned.

"Jake, it's not a big deal. They barely hurt anymore," I said trying to wiggle back around.

"I'm sorry, Bells," he murmured as he kissed each bruise softly.

"It was worth it. They are sex war wounds," I teased him, hoping to make him feel better.

It seemed to work as he chuckled. After he finished kissing each one, he bounced back up to lay next to me after he did a quick clean-up of his sheets. He peppered my face with kisses and draped me over top of him. We just lay there, still basking in the afterglow.

I groaned. "I need to get back to my room. I have to study for a test tomorrow and I have another essay I need to start."

He yawned. "Go get it and bring it back here. I want to keep you in my bed as long as possible." I smiled at the suggestion and agreed.

"Guess I'll be doing wash today," he mumbled as I headed out the door. I snickered as I hurried down the steps to retrieve my homework. It was already just an hour away from lunch time. We had slept late this morning; a luxury I didn't often indulge in.

I picked up my homework, gave Jess a quick hi and shook my head at her smirk, and then stopped at the sandwich shop to get a few subs for us to eat. On my way back to the apartment, I saw Edward coming out of the student store. Groaning softly, I tried to hurry away but he called out to me.

I was about to ignore him, but he hurried over to me. "Hey," he said tentatively.

"What?" I asked. "Did you not get my message that I wanted to be left alone?"

He sighed. "I did, but I just wanted to say to be careful. That guy you were with last night; I'm not so sure he looks the serious boyfriend type, Bella."

I jerked to a stop and faced him with an incredulous expression. "Are you serious? This coming from the guy who cheated on me?"

He at least managed to look embarrassed. "I know what I did was stupid," he muttered. "I'm sorry for it, too, and I get it that this is over, but I just wanted to make sure…"

He trailed off as I glared fiercely at him. "Thanks for your _concern_, Edward. And it really isn't any of your business but I dated Jacob back in high school. I've known him for a long time and I trust him."

He opened his mouth to say something, but Jake came out of the apartment. His dark eyes practically sparked in anger as he strode over to us, mouth set in a thin line. He got right in Edward's face. "What the hell do you think you're doing, Cullen? Don't think I don't know who you are. You stay the fuck away from Bella unless she gives you the okay. Understand? Because next time I won't be so controlled," he spit out and shoved Edward back a few steps.

Edward stood his ground, but he kept a safe distance. His jaw tightened for a second, worrying me enough to stand between them and put a hand on Jake's chest. "Don't Jake," I said quietly. "It's not worth it. Come on."

He let me calm him down and made me proud that he controlled his anger and frustration. Back inside he muttered and grumbled about Edward for awhile; I stayed quiet and let him rant it out.

The sandwiches cheered him up, though, and we ate our lunch together. I jumped back into his bed – that had fresh sheets on I noted – to work on homework while he did some more unpacking and then joined me. There was the occasional kissing and groping, but we wanted to get done what we needed before any recreational activities. Once I finished and closed my books, Jake threw them to the side and pounced on me.

We were both laughing as he pulled the covers up over us and proceeded to drive me crazy yet again.

########################################################################


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Last chapter folks… enjoy! **

**And if you're interested, I've got the first chapter up of my new fic in case you're interested and want to check it out.**

########################################################################

The months seemed to slip by so quickly when I was with Jake. We spent as much time together as possible; doing homework together, going out on Friday or Saturday nights, spending nights in curled up on the couch with a movie, making love on every possible surface we could and often.

For Halloween he thought we should dress up as characters from "The Nightmare before Christmas," so I dressed up as Sally and wore a patched dress with white make-up and black zigzags on my skin to portray stitches. He dressed as Jack Skellington in a black cape and skull mask. We both had a good laugh at dressing up; it wasn't typically something I would do but we had fun at the big sorority and fraternity Halloween bash anyway.

I had too much school work and since Charlie wasn't real big on holidays, I spent Thanksgiving at school. I talked to him on the holiday, and he promised me we would do something for Christmas instead. So Jake and I hosted Thanksgiving at his apartment. Jess, Angela, and Alex decided to stay for part of the day and eat with us and then go home for the rest of the holiday. I cooked a small turkey, I ordered Jake to make the mashed potatoes and gravy, Jess and Angela got the vegetables and cranberry sauce ready and Alex set the table and soon we were sitting in front of our feast.

Jake had a couple bottles of wine for us; bought courtesy of his twenty-one year old friend. We each had a glass and raised it in a toast. Thanks had been given and my eyes locked with Jake's, thankful he had come back into my life and lit it up again in all the best ways possible.

Now it was crunch time before the Christmas holidays. I was excited to go home and see Charlie. I had spoken with my mom and she made me promise to come to Florida to visit her for the New Year, and I agreed. I was hoping I could talk Jake into going with me. The past few months had been such a whirlwind of Jake and school that I realized I had neglected to even inform my parents we were dating.

I figured going home for Christmas would be when I told Charlie; he would be excited since he was good friends with Jake's dad, Billy.

I hurried to my Creative Writing class. Once situated, I listened to the last lecture before the holidays and then we spent the rest of the class working on our stories that had to be submitted before we left school. Once class was over, I stopped off at the cafeteria to grab a turkey wrap before heading back to my room.

I ate my lunch while I assembled what I would need for my other class. Jess came in, too, in a hurry.

"Hey, it's my usually absent roomie! How goes the couple life?" she said as she breezed in and began rifling through her desk.

"It hasn't been _that_ long since you and I hung out," I said dryly. "And it's great, thanks."

She snickered. "So, you and Jake heading home in a couple days?"

"Yeah, we leave on Friday. I have two more classes tomorrow, though they aren't anything major." I tossed her the other half of my wrap and she gave me a grateful smile.

"Well, I'm sure we can all catch up at the holidays, but I need to run. I'll talk to you later, okay?" she said giving me a swift kiss on the cheek.

I finished up some work, picked up my bag and went straight to my next class. It was close to dinner time by the time I was finished for the day. I immediately headed straight to Jake's apartment. His roommates were heading out the door as I entered the building.

"Hey, Bella," Tom said. "You and Jacob have the place to yourselves tonight. We're heading home for the holidays. Enjoy!" They both smirked at me and I felt my cheeks warm as I wished them a nice holiday and hurried up the steps to Jake's apartment.

Inside I smelled something really good and poked my head into the kitchen. Jake was at the stove stirring something that was emitting those amazing smells. "What's all this?" I asked in surprise.

He turned his head to give me a quick kiss as I peered around his arm. "It's penne pasta with broiled tomatoes, onions, garlic, and ricotta cheese. I'll sprinkle some red pepper flakes on it, too."

My eyebrows raised in surprise. "Wow, that's fancy for you. I didn't know you could cook anything other than grilled cheese sandwiches," I said trying to stifle a giggle.

He fake-glared at me and said haughtily, "Well there are many things you don't know about me then."

I snickered. "Yeah, like how you apparently know how to turn the oven to broil."

I squealed with surprise as he began chasing after me. Laughing so hard my stomach hurt, I ended up thrown over Jake's shoulder with my backside being spanked.

"Ok, ok, uncle!" I managed to gasp between laughs.

I giggled at the look on his face, but then he caught my lips with his and my giggles turned to soft moans. "Okay, I need to finish this before I burn it. I only made it once – as practice – so I don't want to mess up."

I smiled at the sweetness of that and set the table while he finished. We talked about Christmas, about seeing our families, and New Year's while we devoured the pasta dish which was delicious. Once the dishes were cleaned up, we sprawled on the couch and watched a movie.

A little over halfway through and Jake apparently got bored; his hands were creeping under my shirt and down my pants. His hands were everywhere.

"Damn, Jake, you're like an octopus," I muttered as his hands moved around unable to decide where to land.

He laughed as his hand settled on my left breast, his fingers tweaking my nipple. "Hmmmm…" I murmured. His warm lips settled on the pulse in my neck. I arched my neck, loving the smooth glide of his lips over my neck.

He reached over and flicked the television off, scooped me up and tossed me over his shoulder as he bounded to his bedroom. "Jake!" I cried, laughing, as he dropped me onto his bed.

I had nothing more to say as his lips found mine, as his hands tugged my shirt over my head, and then moved to pull my pants off. He was naked in record time, and I reveled in the feel of his bare skin brushing against mine as his tongue circled my nipple and his thumb circled my clit. I reached down and gave him a light squeeze, eliciting a groan from him.

"Now Jake," I whispered, biting his ear gently. "I want you inside me now."

His hands slid from my hips, up my ribcage, and then my arms where he locked our fingers together; he pressed them above my head, moving between my thighs. I pressed my hips up eagerly, rubbing myself against his stiff cock. He smirked down at me, spreading my legs wider with his knees, and then he thrust himself deep inside.

"Yessss…" I sighed my pleasure.

His hips pounded against mine as I wrapped my legs tightly around his waist. It was undeniable; neither of us could get enough of each other. I couldn't move much as he continued with his fast, hard pace. All I could do was hold on, kiss every bit of skin I could reach as we rocked the bed in our desire for each other.

He leaned forward, brushing his pelvis right where I needed it, and I came with a force that left my body straining and cries spilling from my lips; his grip tightened on me and I could feel the sweat on his body melding us together as he came with a heavy groan.

He rolled off of me, pulling me over so I was sprawled on top of him. "Mmmm," he sighed. "Perfect way to end the evening."

I smiled, tracing little patterns over his chest and stomach. "Hey Jake?" I asked hesitantly. I had been thinking about things that had never been said between us that bothered me a little and decided to try and weasel some info out of him.

"Hmmm?" he murmured.

"So, how did you, um, get so good at this?" I asked a bit shyly. I felt kind of stupid, but I wanted to know and I was all about being indirect.

Jake laughed. "Good at this? Bells, are you trying to ask me how many women I've been with?"

My cheeks warmed, and I hid my face in his neck. "I guess," I mumbled.

"Do you really want to go there, Bells?" he asked. "I mean it's all in the past anyway."

I glanced up at him. "Why? Was there a lot?"

He chuckled. "No honey, not an abnormal amount. I had a relatively serious girlfriend for my first year and she was my first. I had a one-night stand, and I dated someone else for a little awhile after that. And then there was you. How about you?" he asked.

I bit my lip, wondering if I had really wanted to know that. "Well, there was Edward," I said quietly. I felt him stiffen, but he stayed quiet. "He was my first. Then I had a sort-of, and then you."

"A sort-of? What's that?" he asked laughter in his voice.

I explained to him what happened and then he was laughing hysterically. I rolled my eyes and smacked his chest, but I couldn't help giggling at the absurdity of it. "What a fool," he chuckled. "He missed out," he added, tightening his arms around me.

I smiled. "Jake, did you… did you love her?" I asked softly.

"Kat? My first? I don't think I was in love with her, but I cared a great deal about her. It could have ended up like that if we were together longer, I guess."

I nodded, unable to ask the question I really wanted. I didn't know why I felt so chicken about it. He kissed me lightly. "Night honey," he whispered his voice a little slower and deeper as sleep began overtaking him. I sighed, figuring I could work up the courage another day to ask.

My morning class dragged the next day. Once it was over, I was heading across campus to stop at the library. I tried to burrow into my jacket as I hurried, the cold weather nipping at my cheeks. Just as I neared the library, I briefly saw a guy and a girl standing nearby. His arms were around her in an embrace, and I saw him lean down and she stretched up to give him a kiss. They were grinning at each other. I turned to go into the library when I did a double-take. The couple standing nearby was a girl I didn't recognize.

My eyes widened in disbelief; the man was Jacob Black.

########################################################################

I stood in the kitchen at Charlie's house, staring unseeingly into the refrigerator, trying to decide what to cook for dinner. I took out some just thawed chicken and a bunch of vegetables. Simmering the chicken, I began to chop the vegetables for stir-fry, blinking back tears.

I had arrived back at Charlie's a couple hours ago, my bags up in my old room. I was supposed to leave tomorrow evening to come back to Forks with Jake, but under the circumstances, I just went straight back to my room and packed my stuff up. The last classes I had weren't integral, and I had finished my work anyway. I spoke briefly with my teachers and neither of them had a problem with it. I talked to Jess and Angela on the phone, sniffing back tears, and they were supportive of me and promised to visit immediately when they came back to Forks.

Charlie had been ecstatic to see me if his huge hug was any indication. Charlie wasn't much of a hugger. He noticed something was wrong, and he asked me if I was okay, so I forced a smile for him. He watched me with concern after I had showered and changed into pajama pants and a t-shirt. I finally shooed him away to watch the game while I got dinner ready for the two of us.

Sniffling while I prepared the rice, I couldn't help but wonder what was going on. I had been so happy with Jake, and he seemed happy with me, but I couldn't figure out what I had seen. I had chickened out – again – and just left with no word. He had looked really cozy with that girl.

I finished dinner up so Charlie could eat; I knew he had to work the overnight shift at the station tonight. So we ate dinner together, making occasional small-talk about school, work, and what had been going on at home while I was in school.

A few hours later, and a couple more short crying jags in the privacy of my bedroom or bathroom, Charlie was upstairs getting ready for work when I heard a banging on the front door. Surprised, I stared at the clock. It was almost nine; who would be visiting now?

When I opened the door, Jacob stood there, the rain sliding in rivulets down his beautiful face. I had the overwhelming urge to leap into his arms.

"What the hell is going on, Bella?" he asked abruptly. He looked irritated, upset, and a little down-in-the-dumps. "I went back home after class expecting to find you, but then found out you left for your dad's a day early and without telling me. I was really worried."

"So… what? You decided to be a stalker and follow me?" I asked, trying to keep my voice from shaking.

For a second he almost looked like he wanted to laugh. "I live in this town, too, Bella. I wouldn't exactly call it stalking."

I wanted to kick myself for speaking without thinking. Instead I rolled my eyes, irritated, and turned to go back inside. I was afraid I would do something stupid, like kiss him and forget everything. It was what I really wanted to do.

He followed me, alternately pleasing and annoying me. "So, are you going to tell me what has your panties in a twist? I can't imagine what happened that would make you leave with no word when we had plans to come here together. And you're obviously upset about something."

I spun around to face him as we ended up in the kitchen, but I snapped my mouth shut when Charlie came downstairs. "Jacob!" he said in surprise. "What are you doing here? It's been a long time, but it's good to see you!"

"Hey Charlie," Jake said with a smile. "Good to see you, too. Just got back in town and needed to talk to Bella."

"I didn't know you two were still in contact," he said, eyeing me, as he got his snack for work out of the fridge.

"We saw each other at a wedding back in the summer," Jake said conversationally. His eyes met mine as he added, "And I ended up transferring to the University of Washington. Bella and I started dating about three months ago."

Charlie's eyes widened and he coughed. "Oh, um, really? Wow. I didn't think that would ever happen… well, again… but I'm glad. I'm sure Billy will be, too."

I just stayed quiet. Charlie seemed pleased, and I didn't feel like ruining his moment.

He eyed us again. "Well, anyway, I'm sure I'll be seeing more of you now. Maybe we can all get together on Christmas?"

"That would be great, Charlie. I'll mention it to my dad."

When Charlie left, I stared at Jake. He sighed, leaning his arms on the counter, and stared back. "So? You want to tell me what's going on?"

I fiddled with the bracelet on my arm and didn't meet his eyes. "I saw you," I said quietly. "Near the library earlier today with that girl."

I peeked up at him, and he looked confused. "What? You mean Elena?"

I shrugged. "You looked pretty damn cozy and intimate with her."

He was quiet for a minute, and then he said, "She was in school with me. She was a cheerleader for our football team, a team that I was a part of. She was here for a game. Elena is a good friend of mine, that's all."

The words sank in slowly. "You… you kiss all your friends?"

He sighed. "Bella, she's affectionate. It means nothing. I'm sorry you saw that and jumped to the wrong conclusion, but she means nothing by it. I can ask her to tone it down."

I blinked back tears. I was so stupid. "I'm… I'm sorry," I mumbled, turning away from him, feeling like a hormonal idiot.

He was quiet, as I stood facing the refrigerator and trying not to let the tears fall.

"Did you really think I would cheat on you, Bells? I mean, really?"

I bit my lip. If I had took the time to think instead of reacting, I knew I would have realized Jake was right. He wasn't like that. "No, I don't think you're like that."

He looked at me in confusion. "Then why?"

"I didn't take the time to think about it, but we never said I love you or made any commitments," I said quietly.

"I didn't realize…" he trailed off. "Bella, why on earth do you think I transferred schools? Just so I could have a steady booty call? I thought that implied just how much I love you. I fucking adore you, Bells. I guess I should have said it, I can admit that. I just thought you knew."

My cheeks warmed at the thought, and I felt a shaky smile cross my lips. He loved me. I didn't realize how much I needed to hear it. "He really did a number on you, didn't he? I didn't realize just how deep it went," he continued.

Confused, I glanced up at him. "What? What do you mean?"

He sighed, coming closer, his hands lightly cupping my shoulders and smoothing down over my arms. "Your dickhead ex, honey. I think your scars run a little deep. You know me; you know I'm not a cheater. You never used to run from me. We could talk things through. You had confidence in yourself and now some of that seems to be lost."

Having it brought to light made me realize just why I had so much trouble connecting with anyone after Edward cheated on me. Jake was right; I hadn't felt like I was worth the trouble to get to know. I had lost a part of me, my self-esteem, when it happened. Here I was running from Jake, not talking to him, making a mountain out of a molehill when I could have just talked to him or said I love you first.

A couple tears slid down my cheeks. "You're right," I whispered. "I tried so hard to bury it, to believe it was nothing to do with me, but now I'm pushing all my insecurities onto you."

He cupped my face gently, his eyes meeting mine. "I'm not your ex, honey, but I'm also not going to coddle you. You are the one that needs to work on your self-esteem, not me. You know I'm behind you completely, will support you, lend you strength, but you have to work on yourself. Don't get lost in me or behind me. I'll stand up for you, but you have to stand up for yourself, too. I'm too selfish to let you be on your own, but I believe you can do it and be with me at the same time."

It was a tough pill to swallow, but I knew he was right. I laid my head on his chest, breathing him in. "Jake?"

"Hmmm?" he murmured, his lips grazing my hair.

"You're right; I'm going to work on myself. I definitely don't want time to myself, but I won't expect you to always save me, not when I can save myself. I know I can count on you for anything, but I also know I have to let go of what happened with Edward. I _do_ trust you, Jake. Thank you."

He kissed me. "Good. And you're welcome."

I took a step in the right direction for once. "I love you," I whispered.

I felt his smile against my lips. "I love you, too."

########################################################################

Jake was sprawled on the living room couch, and I knelt between his legs, unbuckling his belt as our eyes met and held. I was taking charge for once; I had been letting Jake initiate everything, and it was time for me to do so. His pants and boxers now down at his ankles, I knelt between his legs.

I smoothed my hands up and down his bare chest, feeling every ridge of muscle, leaning down to trace them with my tongue. He sighed deep in his chest in contentment. I smiled, feeling powerful. My fingertips danced up the inside of his thighs, watching him squirm as it tickled.

I kissed the indentation of his hip, feeling his thick, hard cock brush against my cheek. I turned and nuzzled him, giving him a testing lick. I had never done this for him before, and the growling sound in his throat was proving he liked it already.

I slowly kissed along the length, ending with taking the tip into my mouth and giving a slow, experimental suck. He groaned, his hands reaching for and tangling in my hair.

"Bells…" he groaned. "Baby, that feels so good."

I lightly fisted him at the base, again teasing his tip with my tongue, taking him slowly an inch at a time. His hips were pulsing, trying to get deeper, but I could tell he was trying to restrain himself so he didn't get too rough.

The pleading, the moans, the swear words spilling from his lips had tremors shuddering through me. I tried to keep from rubbing myself on anything; I wanted him to fuck me into oblivion.

Unable to listen to his pleas and hold back on him, I took him in as far as I could. He filled my mouth and the heavy groan and muttered, "Fuck yes," turned me on as I began sliding back. I drew all the way back to his tip, just to inhale him again.

"Bella, Bella," he moaned eagerly. "Oh fuck, baby, that feels fantastic."

His words spurred me on and I moved faster, sucked a little harder, and fondled his balls until he was incoherent. I pinned his hips down and pulled back with one slow, continuous suction and he cried out, gripping my hair as he came into my mouth. His hips tried to thrust, but I held him down until I drained him.

I let him go then, and he slowly thrust his hips, pushing a little in and out until I pulled back.

"Holy shit," he gasped, the sweat beaded on his brow. "Baby, that was amazing."

I smiled; thrilled I had given him an incredible blow job, considering I wasn't overly experienced at it. He sat up and kissed me deeply, his hand sliding between my naked thighs. His thumb zeroed in on my clit, his fingers gently probing inside me.

I whimpered at the feel. He pulled me onto his lap, so we were face to face. His mouth nipped and kissed, moving in on my neck where he gently bit the skin, sucking at it. I moaned, my nails digging into his shoulder. Just as he built up some steam with his fingers probing at me, he pulled them away. I had a split second to realize he was hard again just as he pulled me down onto his cock.

He stood abruptly, and I wrapped my legs around his waist in surprise, feeling him slide even deeper as my weight shifted downward. I laughed as he hurried us up the steps to my old bedroom, smirking as I saw his eyes fixate on my bouncing breasts as he hurried us along.

We tumbled onto the bed, and he began thrusting vigorously into me. I gasped as his hips collided with mine, banging my headboard against the wall.

"Oh… God, yes… oh Jake, yes!" I screamed as my body bowed and an orgasm ripped through me. He panted and cried out my name as he emptied himself inside of me.

Exhausted, he collapsed against me, pinning me down with his weight. I tried to even out my breathing as he rolled off of me and curled his body around mine.

"Night, baby," he slurred. "I love you."

"Love you, too," I mumbled and passed out cold.

########################################################################

The next morning Jake took me with him to visit his dad. His sisters arrived shortly after, having driven in from Port Angeles where there flight had arrived. Billy was thrilled to see us together and couldn't stop beaming.

He hugged me tightly. "Bella, it's good to see you again. I'm so happy for you and Jake."

I smiled, tickled at how pleased he was.

The afternoon was spent lounging at his dad's house, helping him brighten the place up with some of the old decorations his mom would put up. Later on we decided to part so we could do some Christmas preparation. His old friends were coming home, too, and I knew he would want to spend some time with them. Jess and Angela showed up, and I explained what happened to them. They both gave me a big hug, happy I was willing to try and work on things. They stayed and helped me decorate Charlie's place for him, since all he managed to do that year was put up a Christmas tree which was still bare.

Once I finished that, they left to see their families, promising we would get together the day after Christmas. I wrapped the gifts I had bought in Seattle. That night I lay in bed, a little lonely, but feeling that it was important for us to find some separation here and there. He called me, though, and we talked into the wee hours of the morning. I loved sex with Jacob, but it was nice to just be able to talk about our lives and what we hoped to do in the future.

He told me he played football on the beach with Quil and Embry and that he was thinking of joining the football team again and teased me, telling me I should become a cheerleader. I told him I was thinking of joining a creative writing group that met locally in Seattle. He talked about his mom, told me he missed her. He was happy with the invite to go to Florida to visit Renee for New Year's. I began dozing off after awhile, so he whispered a goodnight to me.

Christmas Eve we spent with our fathers. Charlie put the game on and we snacked on homemade pizza, raw veggies, and pigs-in-a-blanket. Christmas morning I cooked a ham and made a green bean casserole. I knew Jake's sisters were making pies; Sue Clearwater who would join us as well was making filling and turkey. Charlie and I exchanged gifts; he got me gift certificates to a couple bookstores, which was the main thing I wanted. I gave him a team jersey of his favorite football team.

We carted the food down to the Black's and set everything up. Quil and Embry, even thought I hadn't seen them in a few years, were happy to see me and both gave me huge hugs. While everyone was distracted getting the food ready, Jake pulled me to the side and wrapped his arms around my waist. He kissed me sweetly, touching the tip of his nose to mine.

"Merry Christmas, Bells," he whispered in my ear.

I grinned, happy as could be, and whispered back, "Merry Christmas, Jake."

He kissed me again.

When we broke apart, we realized everyone was watching us. They all pretended they were busy doing something, but I saw Billy and Charlie smirking and rolling their eyes at us. I sighed, but Jake laughed. Since we had an audience, he dipped me down and planted a doozy on me. When he pulled me back up, everyone was laughing and my cheeks were bright red.

The meal was delicious and everyone was happy. Jake gave me my gifts afterward; he had somehow managed to find a signed copy of my favorite book and got me a beautiful silver necklace with a small drop pearl on it. It was a perfect gift and I was thrilled. I gave him a leather corded bracelet to replace the worn one he had and tickets to see his favorite football team play in Seattle. He hugged me particularly hard which made me laugh.

Once dinner was cleaned up, Jake told Quil and Embry he would play football with them again, but first he wanted me to go for a walk with him. I complained that it was cold, so he bundled me up in his immense, warm coat that trailed nearly to my ankles.

His fingers would around mine as he led me down the path to First Beach where we had spent a lot of time together in high school. The drizzle had turned to a light snow and began coating the branches of the trees and our eyelashes.

His breath steaming in the cold air, he stopped near the driftwood log we had found as teenagers. "It's still here?" I said in surprise and laughed.

"Yep," he said with a grin. "I love this spot. So many memories."

I looked around, seeing the trees coated with the light dusting of snow and our driftwood log. The sky was a soft gray and the ocean looked calm and pretty as the snow swirled and danced around us. It was a perfect spot.

I looked up at Jake, the snow sparkling in his hair and eyelashes. "We'll also make a lot of _new_ memories," I said quietly so as not to disturb the stillness.

"That we will. I love you, honey," he said.

"I love you, too," I said before his lips met mine on that cold, perfect Christmas day.

########################################################################


End file.
